Tsuki no Rogue
by Mord-Sith Rahl
Summary: In which Rogue dreams. A little funny dream Rogue has one night. Crossoverish. Oneshot, maybe more. If you can't tell what crossover by title, then I'm not gonna tell you. Read and find out!


Here is a little one-shot, but I might plan on making it a little longer, as Rogue's dreams progress. Depends. This was just something I thought would be hilarious as I was drifting off to sleepy-bye land. Tell me what you think, and if I should make it have an actual semi-plot. It would really just be mostly her dream, with a little bit of real-life in between. Well, give me your comments, please!

Disclaimer: No own!

* * *

Rogue picked herself up off of the ground looking wildly around. 

"Ooooooooooooookay," she muttered upon seeing her surroundings. "why th' hell am Ah in Tokyo?"

"Speak for yourself," a familiar voice growled from behind her.

Turning around Rogue's eyes widened as she saw Wanda glaring at her. Also there was Kitty, Jean, and Tabitha. The next thing she noticed was that they were not wearing their regular clothes. Oh no, they were instead wearing something that looked similar to a Catholic schoolgirl outfit mixed with the outfit of a sailor, with color variation, of course. Also, Wanda's hair was longish and brunetteish color, Kitty's was short and blue, Jean's was long (as always) but was a dark raven color, and Tabitha's was (while still blond) a far more golden blond and very long. Looking at her own hair Rogue realized that it too was blonde, long, and in the most unusual pigtails.

The other's realizing this as well, stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Groovy," Tabitha grinned.

"Like…oh…my…" Kitty breathed running her gloved hand through her blue hair.

Jean looked like she was about to cry over her loss of red hair. "Why…"

Wanda was positively scowling. "I hate you Rogue," she growled.

"Why? What did Ah do?" Rogue asked frantically suddenly aware of how bare her skin was. The cold night air wasn't helping matters either, and she let out a shiver as it brushed against her pale flesh.

"Don't you like, get it?" Kitty asked focusing on her friend once more.

"Get what?"

"Rogue, this is your dream," Jean said in that slow way of hers when she tries to comfort others.

"_What_? Why would Ah dream of bein' freakin' _Sailor Moon_?" she exclaimed. "Why would Ah dream of _us_ bein' freakin' _Sailor Senshi_?"

Tabitha opened her mouth before closing it. She grinned almost evilly. "How do you know what Sailor Moon is?"

Rogue blushed knowing she had been caught. She then scowled at them. "Ah don't watch Sailor Moon, if that's what y'all is thinking!"

The other four snickered to each other. "Yeah, sure you don't," Kitty sniggered into her hand.

"Well, you seem to know a lot about it by who we are," Jean smirked.

"Oh, shut up!" Rogue retorted. Crossing her arms she folded her arms. "It's just…coincidence."

"Yeah, like, the smart girl with the computer just _happens_ to be portrayed with the computer hacker," Kitty scoffed.

"Or the whole 'fire' thing, huh?" Jean slightly scowled. She crossed her arms and turned away. "You get possessed by a mythical alien bird _one_ time…" Jean trailed off muttering rolling her eyes.

"You got the Goddess of _Love _down pat, though," Tabitha smirked.

"I don't get why I'm the green one. If anything I should be the red one," Wanda complained.

"Yeah, you may have temper, father, and the color red issues, but think about it," Tabitha reasoned.

"Like, she's totally right," Kitty nodded. "Jupiter kicked a lot of ass in her time."

"Well…I guess you're right," Wanda conceded. She looked over at Rogue. "But how the hell is _she_ Sailor _Moon_?"

"Hey!" the offended Goth exclaimed whirling around. "What the hell was that suppose ta mean?"

"Come _on_," Wanda drawled. "One, she's blond. Two, she's a total ditz. Three, she _nice_…" she trailed off glaring at the other Goth to make her point. Rogue was about to comment back when she smirked. Confused Wanda asked hesitantly, "What?"

"_You _watch Sailor Moon _too_?"

"What? No, of course I don't! That's crazy!"

"Sorry Witchy, or should Ah say _Jupiter_, but the only thing crazy here is _you_!"

The two Goths then began to glare at each other, before Tabitha broke them up. "Hey, hey, hey! Moon and Mars are supposed to be the ones who fight!"

"Actually, now I see how Rogue could be Moon. She and Jean have that little rivalry thing going on…" Kitty muttered tapping her chin with her forefinger thoughtfully.

"Y'all are just jealous 'cuz y'all ain't the leader, _or_ the Princess!"

"Actually, we're all princesses of our own respective planets, aren't we?" Jean asked furrowing her brow.

"You bet your sweet arse you are," the familiar gruff voice of Logan broke the night air.

Looking around the 'Senshi' tried to find him, but could not.

"Logan?" Rogue asked scanning the area for his shadow or figure.

"Down here Stripes."

Rogue looked down to see…a white cat with a crescent bald spot on his forehead at her feet. It was glaring up at her and she could see the Wolverine's eyes staring out. "Logan?" she choked. She then started laughing.

"Knock it off!" he growled.

"Child, please, contain yourself," Ororo's sweet voice drifted up to her. A similar cat, only black, walked up with eyes like the weather witch.

"Oh mah gawd! _Storm_?"

"Yes child," the cat answered. She scowled though looking up at her. "But what is the meaning of making me the _black _cat?" she hissed. "Are you trying to say something?"

"What? No, no!" Rogue shook her head and waved her arms in a negative gesture. "Ah, uh, Luna is the female cat, an' you're female…so…it all works together…"

Ororo glared up at her before sneezing in a nonchalant way and stalking off. "You are lucky this is _your_ dream," she muttered.

Sweat dropping Rogue—

"Wait! I can sweat drop?" she exclaimed.

"Well, this is an anime/Japanese manga book, and they sweat dropped all the time there. So, since your dream is based on that…it really makes since that the graphics of your dream are a replica of it."

"…"

Kitty looked around at all the sweat dropping faces. "What?"

"_Any_ways…" Tabitha began, "shouldn't there be a hot guy appearing out of nowhere soon?"

"Either that or a monster," Wanda muttered.

"Ooh, I wonder who Rogue placed as Tuxedo Kamen," Kitty grinned, the look on her face anything but doubt.

"An' just _what_ are you implyin' Kitty?" Rogue asked doing her signature lean-on-one-leg-and-put-fist-on-hip pose.

"Nothin'," the Chicagoan smirked knowingly.

Rogue was about to comment when something sped past in the corner of her vision. The others seemed oblivious to it, causing her to ignore it. It was probably just her mind playing tricks on her. After all, this _was _a _dream_! "Look Kit, you're just a figment of mah imagination, so Ah wouldn't press mah luck if Ah were you."

"Hey," Jean said catching everyone's attention. "I know this might sound a little strange, but…I feel an evil presence."

"Cool! So, we have our character's powers?" Tabitha grinned.

Wanda was about to snap off some remark when some random monster jumped out at them. She quickly rolled to the side and stood in a defensive stance, mirrored by the other four.

"Oh, crap, Youma!" Wanda growled.

"So…this is the Dark Kingdom Arc?" Kitty asked standing straight.

"Dammit Kitty! Pay attention!" Rogue snapped.

"Make way people!" Tabitha grinned. "Rolling Heart Vibration!"

"You know, that's one of the few things that were actually decent about the live action version of Sailor Moon," Jean murmured. "They used that attack."

"True," Rogue conceded. "But I loved it when Serenity possessed Usagi and became Princess Sailor Moon. She was kickass. You really have to give the actress props on how she could be sweet and perky one minute, and mean and bitchy the next."

"She was pretty cool," Jean nodded her head.

"Jean, Rogue!" Wanda growled. "Stop chitchatting and help finish this baka off!" She paused, her face blank for a moment. "Did I just say 'baka'?"

"Yup."

"Oh…okay…" She then turned back to the monster. "Supreme Thunder!"

The monster jumped out of the way of the attack 'Jupiter' threw her…his…its way sending sharp projectiles (later to be identified as sharpened chopsticks the monster was themed after Japanese culture, wearing a costume similar to a Kabuki actor with a similar mask on) at the Senshi. "Kaba!" it yelled.

"Ah'll never be able ta watch Kabuki theatre again without having the urge ta shout 'Moon Prism Power, Makeup'," Rogue drawled barely missing one of the chopsticks.

"You _used_ to watch it?" Kitty asked raising an eyebrow.

"…Maybe…."

"Rogue, look out!" Jean screamed.

Rogue snapped to attention and realized that while she was distracted the Youma took the chance to send projectiles at her. Stunned in surprise she was unable to move, only able to watch the sharp ends of the chopsticks sailing towards her. _Oh, crap, Ah am _so_ gonna die…_

Suddenly a figure in black leapt down and snatched her up dropping her in safety a few feet away.

Startled she looked up at him until…

"_Remy_!" the Goth shrieked outraged. "What th' hell are ya doin' in mah dream?" she continued to scream.'

The masked man, portraying the beloved Tuxedo Kamen, took off said mask to grin down at the steaming girl. "_Bonjour ma chère_," the smirking Cajun, well, smirked. He looked down her form, and back up again to grin into her eyes. "Remy always knew dat you had a soft spot f'r dis ol' Cajun."

"Don't get any ideas!" Rogue snarled, pointing a finger up at him. "Th' fact that your character an' mahne have romantic interests wit' each other is completely coincidental!"

("She sure says that a lot," the other four Senshi muttered together doing the classic sweat-drop-and-long-face look.)

"Sure, _chère_, jus' keep tellin' yo'self dat," he smirked replacing his mask. Spinning around he held out his hand. "Tuxedo La Smoking Bomber!" he shouted.

"_You_ watch (read?) Sailor Moon _too_?" Rogue asked in shock and exasperation.

"_Oui_, don' you?"

"Stupid Cajun! Let meh finish the job!" Rogue exclaimed pushing past him. She watched as each 'Senshi' gave the Youma a blast of their powers waiting for it to be weakened enough to try her power. Suddenly the Moon Stick/Crescent Moon Wand doohickey appeared in her hand. "Ah always wondered how she did that…stupid subspace pockets!"

"Rogue, now!" Jean yelled as she froze the monster in place with her Ofuda.

"Moon Healing Escalation!"

The dark energy left the Youma, it turning back into a regular Kabuki actor. The actor collapsed to the ground passed out from all it went through.

"Great job _Sailor Moon_," Logan said gruffly and slightly sarcastic. You know, his usual tone of voice.

Rogue looked at the two 'cats', her teammates, and the guy in the tuxedo and mask. "If it isn't nightmares caused by someone else's memory, it's crazy dreams based on fictional stories from Japan…Jus' great."

"I sense evil!" Jean exclaimed right before four portals opened up before them. Suddenly, the Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom appeared! Wait…those were just St. John, Piotr, Sam, and Scott…

Everyone's eyes widened as they took in the meaning of this. Rogue snickered. "So, Scooter here is Jadeite, Piotr is Zoisite, St. John is Nephrite, and Sam is Kunzite?"

Kitty and Piotr looked at each other and blushed before slowly inching toward each other. Jean and Scott flat-out ran to each other, Tabitha smirked as Sam blushed, and Wanda glared as St. John grinned.

"Why didn't I get to be the leader?" Scott complained with his arm around Jean.

"One, because then ya would be th' lover of Tabitha over there, and Two, because Ah think that the whole male chauvinist pig thing works wit' ya," Rogue smirked. Scott glared at her but she pretended not to notice. The fact that Scott was Jadeite was purely coincidental due to the fact that he had to match Jean's character. "Wait…you've seen Sailor Moon too?" A pause, and a sigh. "Alright, who here has seen slash read Sailor Moon?"

Every hand (or paw) went up.

"Great," Rogue muttered massaging her temples. "This is just what Ah need…"

"I am _not_ paired up with _that_!" Wanda snarled pointing over at Pyro while barring her teeth and rolling her eyes.

"No problems here," Remy grinned sidling up to Rogue and placing his arm around her shoulders.

"Get off meh creep," Rogue growled stepping away.

"Excuse me comrades, but should this not be happening?" Piotr spoke up timidly. "The Shitennou were never really shone all together like this, and by the look of our uniforms, we are still of the Dark Kingdom…"

'Hey, it's mah dream buster! Ah can dream it how Ah want it!" Rogue snapped.

"So you admit you want Remy as yo' _beau_!" Remy grinned.

"Oh, shut up," the Goth growled, yet again, stalking over to Wanda's side. "We are in this together, Wanda."

"Yeah, neither one of us like who you paired us up with," the other Goth snarled glaring at the smirking Aussie.

"Um, would that be, like, '_whom_ you paired us up with'?" Kitty asked a little hesitantly with her index finger raised towards the heavens slightly.

"Oh, _shut up_ Kit!" the two Goths bit back.

"Hey, you made me the geek!" Kitty shot back thrusting an accusing finger, which happened to be the one she had previously used to ask her question, at the Goth.

"Not like Ah _had_ ta!" Rogue yelled back.

"What_ever_!" Kitty huffed irately and turned back to Piotr. She leaned forward resting her forehead against his chest sighing audibly with arms hanging limply. Piotr slowly wrapped his arms around her patting her back.

Rogue looked around at everyone quirking her eyebrows. "So…if we're these characters, an' you're the Shitennou…who is Beryl?"

Just then in a puff of purple-green-look-I'm-on-an-acid-trip colored smoke stood the woman representing the bane of Rogue's existence (in hers and Usagi's sense both), none other than Sage Beryl, AKA Bella Donna Boudreaux.

"What the **_FUCK_**!"

Everyone glanced at Rogue's outburst before turning their attentions back to 'Beryl'.

"_Merde_," Remy gasped taking a step back.

"Ooooh…_ouch_," the Senshi (sans Rogue of course) groaned pitying Rogue just now.

"Dis no good," Remy nodded feeling pity for himself.

"For once Ah have ta say Ah agree with you," Rogue face palmed.

"Remy!" Bella Donna screamed in delight. "I've found you!"

"Oh…yippee…" Remy said in a dead kind of tone of voice meaning the exact opposite.

Bella Donna turned her gaze, which became a glare, to Rogue. "Remy, _non_, _Prince_ Remy belongs t' me!"

"Urgh!" Rogue groaned in disgust. "Ya can keep 'im!" Turning to the others she sighed rolling her eyes and shaking her head. "Ah quit." With that she turned around and as she walked away she detransformed to reveal 'her' school uniform and well-known short striped hair.

("How very PGSM," the others commented.)

Somehow she made it to her 'house', and when she walked in she came to a sight she never wanted to see…

…who was playing Usagi's family.

In the spot of little brother, it was of course Kurt in all his blue-furred glory.

"Hey Kurt," she moaned waving at him very tired.

That is, until she saw who was her mother.

"AHH! _Mystique_?" she screamed.

"I think it's quite fitting," the blue-skinned woman pouted sitting next to her son on the couch.

But the worse was yet to come when her 'father' entered the room.

"Ah, Rogue, you're back," Professor Xavier smiled as he _walked_ into the room and sat down on the couch (as far away from Mystique as he could get, Rogue noted).

"Wait…it's not weird that Professor X is mah father…" she tried to reason with the goings on of her dream.

Xavier made a long-suffering sound. "Think of the implications…" he moaned resting his face in his hands.

Rogue paused, looking between her 'family'. Then she looked between just Mystique and Xavier. She looked back and forth for quite some time before she suddenly blanched (as well as someone already so friggin' white can) and shuddered.

"Eewww…"

"Yeah, tell me about it…" the Professor shuddered as well. "No offense Raven," he hastily said looking up and holding a hand out to Mystique beseechingly. "It's just…"

"Urgh, it's _quite_ understandable," the blue chick muttered.

"Screw it. Ah'm goin' ta mah room. This is more than Ah can take," Rogue announced before trudging up the stairs. Once there she shut the door slowly staring at Usagi's room. "This…is…too…much…"

She then proceeded to slam her head against the door…repeatedly…

…

"Rogue? Rogue, wake up!" a voice penetrated through Rogue's clouded sleep. Blearily opening her eyes Rogue stared up into the face of Kitty. "Oh, go away Kitty," she groaned rolling over to hide her face in her pillows…except…there were none…

Shooting up Rogue realized that she was on the floor, and she had been hitting her head against her vanity desk.

Her mouth formed a little O.

"Come on, get up," Kitty said standing up from her crouching position next to the Goth. "Professor Xavier wants us up for breakfast and an early morning run in the Danger Room. Let's _go_!"

With that Kitty phased out of the room via the floor.

Groaning Rogue got up and changed and soon found herself waiting outside the Danger Room with most of the people from her dream standing along side her. She glanced up at Gambit a slight frown on her face. A matching frown was on his.

"Remy had de most peculiar dream last night…" he said almost absent-mindedly.

Cannonball looked over at Boomers (which was the name Tabitha was going by nowadays) and blushed slightly before looking away.

"Yeah…I did too…" Jean began.

"Really, me too," Cyclops frowned.

"Wow, like, I did also!" Kitty grinned.

Rogue tuned the others out eyes bugging. She then noticed someone asked her a question. "Huh? What was that?"

"Did you have a veird dream too, _Schwester_?" Nightcrawler asked slightly annoyed that Rogue wasn't paying attention.

"What, no way!" she scoffed. "Ah'm not freaks like you," she grumbled stalking off through the newly opening Danger Room doors.

* * *

Heehee, so what did ya think? In my mind it was a bit better, but aren't they always? (Sweat drops and anime sighs) Well, seriously, feedback is much appreciated. 


End file.
